


Overcome Me

by whereismygarden



Series: Reflections universe [5]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereismygarden/pseuds/whereismygarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find a free hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcome Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reflections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332774) by [Potboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potboy/pseuds/Potboy). 



> I'm writing another episode tag for this series but it's coming along so slowly I decided to post this plotless romance instead, which has been on my hard drive since March and just needed some polishing. It follows, tonally, from "Burn Down the Final Wall."

                Nicola was being remarkably patient, for her, Evelyn thought. They had been trying out their relationship for two weeks now, just talking and kissing in either of their quarters, and once in the empty corridor where Nicola retreated to puzzle over math. It was nice, but a bit uneven and strange: they didn’t need to get to know each other or go on ‘dates,’ because they already knew the most important things. They were already intimate enough that Evelyn knew what Nicola looked like and acted like on the edge of death and torture: it seemed somewhat silly to do what they were doing.

                Nicola definitely thought so, but Evelyn couldn’t just shed the pain of her last two relationships. She couldn’t have any real regret, not with Bryce, but the ragged edge of loss still scraped her heart when she saw TJ, or thought too much about Emerson.

                There was also the slight issue that Nicola was clearly very eager to have sex with her, which was flattering and exciting and a little intimidating. She didn’t push, much, but she made it clear that she was waiting for Evelyn to get with the program. And, yes, she certainly wanted to get things started, but Nicola’s enthusiasm for what could possibly turn out to be a not very good first showing was slightly worrying. Her sex drive was still not back to pre-Bryce levels, though, so possibly Nicola was just more eager than she was because anyone would be.

                Still, best to press on as she meant to continue, and she did want to see what exactly Nicola was like during sex. Her imagination was happy to answer that for her, in a variety of ways, but she wanted to know. Puzzling over it was taking up more and more of her idle thought as the days went by. So when they were both off shift in the early afternoon and Greer and Elly were watching Bryce, she went and found Nicola in the control interface room.

                “Hey,” she said, and tilted her head to the side in a come-with-me gesture. Nicola looked confused for a moment, and slightly reluctant to leave whatever she was doing, but she glanced up to see Volker blushing red. Clearly she was reading the situation faster than Nicola herself, which made Evelyn smile.

                “Right,” she said softly, eyes lighting up a little, and then left what she was doing to follow Evelyn back to her quarters. As soon as the door hissed shut, Evelyn put an arm around her shoulders, dragged her close, and kissed her. Nicola reciprocated, opening her mouth up to Evelyn’s tongue, biting her lips, making it clear that she wanted to go as far as Evelyn was willing: which was usually not much further than making Nicola somewhat frustrated about not actually having sex. This time, though, Evelyn sat down on the bed and kissed her roughly, dragging Nicola into her lap and sucking on her tongue a little.

                Nicola moaned, just a little, and Evelyn felt a spike of lust run up her spine at the sound. So maybe getting aroused wouldn’t be difficult at all. She crushed the other woman close to her, feeling her heartbeat accelerate under her palms. Nicola took her face in her hands, directing Evelyn’s mouth to her own. She was thrumming with restlessness, shifting in Evelyn’s lap, brow slightly furrowed.

                Evelyn tightened her hands on Nicola’s waist, so that she was gripping her hard, and turned so that she more or less threw her down onto the bed. The line between her eyebrows vanished, her dark eyes got even darker, and she took a shuddery breath, lips turning up into a smile.

                “This is new,” she said, wrapping her legs around Evelyn’s thighs. “But I like it a lot.” Evelyn felt something warm and spreading unfold in her abdomen at Nicola’s words and her hot-eyed gaze. She put her hands on the mattress to either side of Nicola’s head and got in her face, getting an inkling of something that was terrifying and promising.

                “Did you like it when I shoved you like that?” she asked, shocked at how rough her voice was. Nicola wet her lips and her eyes brightened up at the question.

                “I am older, wiser, and tougher than you, it’s only fair that you have that advantage over me,” she said loftily, voice dry. Evelyn felt suddenly lightheaded: she didn’t want to be rough, exactly, but, well, the look in Nicola’s eyes when she’d pushed her down had been more arousing than she would have expected. She filed those possibilities away for a later time, and raised an eyebrow at Nicola.

                “Tougher?” she challenged, and shifted, forcing Nicola to unwind her legs somewhat. Evelyn smoothed her hands up and down the sides of her thighs, marveling at how good it always felt to touch her, as soothing as sunlight.

                “Oh come on now, which of us survived alien abduction?” Evelyn responded by burying her face in Nicola’s neck and kissing and biting and licking until she was panting, and then whimpering, as Evelyn moved from ear to chin and down to her collarbone.

                “ _So_ much work,” she growled, and pinned her down by the upper arms, letting Nicola kiss her mouth again, messy and forceful and full of fight, as if the aggression that she carried around everywhere and let out at everyone was just as present here. Changed into lust, though, it was something gorgeous, and the sight of Nicola taking heaving breaths and shifting her body against the leg Evelyn had shoved between hers was appealing. No, that wasn’t a strong enough word: it was intoxicating, and Evelyn leaned down to kiss her again. She responded without much finesse at first, panting into Evelyn’s mouth, but sharpened up, wriggling an arm free to pull down Evelyn’s hair.

                Evelyn let the full weight of her body press down against Nicola, bit her jaw gently, and dragged her fingers down her sides, then up, skimming up her t-shirt. Her skinny body meant Evelyn could feel her ribs easily, but her skin was hot and flushed, and she moved restlessly at Evelyn’s fingers tracing up and down her sides, grinding up against her leg. Evelyn rubbed her face against Nicola’s neck and just enjoyed her impatient closeness for a few moments, while Nicola grabbed at her hair and rubbed her arms and shoulders.

                It was easy to sit up, pull her upright, and urge her out of her clothes. She was thin and pale under her layers, though flushed at the moment, and beautiful in her hazy-eyed arousal. Evelyn pushed her down again, kissing her eager, demanding mouth and spreading her hands everywhere over Nicola’s body, feeling skin break out in goosebumps and the nipples of her small breasts tighten and harden under her fingers. God, she didn’t know where to look and touch first: Nicola was breathtaking spread out on her bed, and Evelyn’s breath caught in her throat and she felt heat growing between her legs as she swept her fingers lightly up Nicola’s sides, making her whimper and squirm towards her.

                “Why don’t _you_ get undressed?” Nicola was moving her quick fingers at Evelyn’s waistband, and Evelyn allowed her to take off the heavy uniform trousers before grabbing her wrists once more and stilling her. It did feel nice, very nice, to have her legs brushing warmly against Nicola’s, the heat and sensuality of bare skin on skin as Nicola rubbed a foot up the back of her right calf. She moved her hands so that they were underneath Nicola, on the skin of her back, and kissed her again, sliding her tongue against Nicola’s for a few brief moments to make her let out a few shuddering moans.

                The line of her delicate neck was appealing too, though, and Evelyn worried at the side of it with lips and teeth once more, sucking enough to leave a bruise. Nicola had one hand knotted firmly in her hair, though she was being careful not to pull, just resting her hand against Evelyn’s neck. Her other hand was restless against Evelyn’s back, brushing over her shoulders and under her shirt. Evelyn moved her mouth down to Nicola’s collarbone, then to place a wet kiss on her right breast, running her hand over the other. There was something heady and delightfully wicked about the texture of her nipple against Evelyn’s lips and tongue, and she sucked at it lightly. Nicola’s keening moan sent a responsive thrill of arousal through Evelyn, and she repeated the action, adding the very edge of her teeth to the hardened flesh of Nicola’s nipple.

                “Fuck,” Nicola panted out, legs tightening around Evelyn’s, and with her legs bare, she could feel the slick heat of her sex against her thigh. Her hand dug into the skin of Evelyn’s lower back, nails scratching slightly. Evelyn threw restraint or coyness to the wind: they were having sex, there was nothing to be shy about. She scooted back slightly, pulled Nicola’s legs further apart and pinned them with her knees. She looked wild, her silky hair messy and in something of a cloud around her head. Evelyn put her mouth back over her breast, licking and sucking, rubbing her thumb over the other, holding her still with a hand on her hip.

                She trembled all over, clutching at Evelyn’s shoulders, and tried to move her legs. Evelyn leaned her full weight onto her knees and drew a teasing hand down Nicola’s chest and stomach.

                “Come on,” she gritted out, and Evelyn lifted her head, licked her upper lip slowly and deliberately. Nicola’s clear, deep brown eyes were black with arousal, and Evelyn couldn’t resist kissing her again, feeling her little moans vibrate against her lips when she reached to toy with her nipples again. That was getting downright addictive. The last thing she wanted was someone touching _her_ breasts, which hurt like hell a lot of the time, but the feel of Nicola’s smooth skin, the heat of her body, the urgency in her hands, were having an effect on her nevertheless. The slow-building fire of lust finally gathered and exploded in her hands and mouth and sex as Nicola sucked at her tongue and downright _whimpered_ into her mouth.

                She put her hands on Nicola’s thighs and moved back, positioning herself so that she was lying in between her legs. She placed a feathery kiss on Nicola’s tightened abdomen, stroking her hands slowly up and down her thighs. Nicola’s right hand clawed into the sheets of the bed, and her left drew shakily through Evelyn’s hair, clutching sometimes at her shoulder. Evelyn kissed her stomach, her hips, the insides of her thighs, just above her sex, until she was shaking against the grip Evelyn kept on her thighs.

                She had never actually done this, but she’d had it done to her, and it couldn’t be too hard. The first brush of lips and tongue against the sticky heat of Nicola’s sex elicited a sharp, brief gasp, and she made her next attempt longer, softer, slower. She liked it, Evelyn decided. The wet, soft flesh was unobjectionable under her tongue, the taste neutral, and Nicola’s response was fucking amazing. Her hand closed tight around Evelyn’s hair, every muscle Evelyn could feel tightened under her hands, and she put her free hand over her mouth, groaning into it.

                “Christ, yes,” Nicola hissed, voice high and strained. “Oh God, yes yes.” Her legs were trembling, her back arching off the bed every so often. Evelyn took her time, searching out every little place that made her let out a whimper or groan with her tongue, savoring every little sound and the jolts of desire that went through her at each one. “God, Evelyn, come on.” Evelyn lifted her head, keeping her hands clamped firmly around Nicola’s thighs.

                “Pushy,” she said, smirking at her. Nicola tried to glare through the haze of lust in her eyes.

                “Fuck’s sake, Eve, I need to come,” she said, a whine edging into her voice. Evelyn couldn’t keep her smile from breaking into a broad grin, and leaned forward and up, kissing her briefly on the lips. Nicola licked off the smear of moisture left behind, expression pleading. She would never let the word ‘please’ past her lips, Evelyn knew, or frame what she wanted as anything other than a demand, but that was okay. She knew who the more patient of them was, and she could get Nicola to beg someday. She had a feeling Nicola would be interested in the challenge.

                At the moment, she was interested in learning how she sounded when she came. Evelyn could tell when she found a motion that worked for her, because Nicola’s grip in her hair turned loose, fingers clawing restlessly at her back and the mattress of the bed. She made a lovely, high little moan that made Evelyn feel hot all over, wet between her legs, and heady with pride. She shivered herself and repeated the movement, digging her hands into Nicola’s legs as she twitched, drinking her up and relishing the uncontrolled sounds she was making, words running into moans.

                She came with a full-body shiver that Evelyn felt under her tongue, and a brief, loud cry. Evelyn kept kissing and licking at her, feeling her legs tremble with aftershocks, but Nicola caught her by the hair again and pulled her head up.

                She could feel the other woman’s gratitude in the kiss, which was hot and deep and a little needy on Evelyn’s part. Nicola smiled into it, eyes satisfied and the movements of her hands over Evelyn’s back languid. She moved them so that Evelyn was lying on her back and Nicola was half draped over her.

                “What do you like?” she asked, sliding one hand between Evelyn’s legs, then tugging down her underwear so that it was tangled around her knees. Her warm fingers pushed among the folds of Evelyn’s sex, searching out her sensitive places. Evelyn let her continue, trying to stay relaxed, feeling her breath hitch and speed up as Nicola’s fingers slid over her, slow and gentle. Oh, that--she let out a trembling sigh, and Nicola made a smug _hmm_ sound and used her index finger to circle her clit.

                “That’s good,” Evelyn said, muscles in her back tightening as Nicola teased her with the very tips of her fingers, rubbing up and down from her entrance to her clit, circling and _teasing_ and Evelyn didn’t know what she had expected after what she’d just done. Then Nicola slid two fingers inside her without much preamble, the flat of her palm now rubbing over her clit.

                “God—“ Evelyn leaned her head forward, pushing her face into Nicola’s neck, but Nicola dragged her head back, meeting her eyes.

                “Come on, look at me,” she said, fingers moving easily, heat building over Evelyn from inside and out. Her eyes were intent on Evelyn’s face, watching her reactions. It was almost too much to handle, but Nicola leaned in to kiss her, catching the quiet gasps Evelyn couldn’t help but make. This was easier, losing herself in messy, undirected kisses as Nicola’s hand sped up and pleasure wound up tighter and tighter with every movement.

                “Nicola,” she groaned, and Nicola shifted so she was kneeling upright in between her legs, her left hand leaving her hair to stroke down her face and cup her cheek.

                “Look at me, I want to watch your face,” she whispered, and Evelyn tried to let her breath out slowly, but she _couldn’t,_ not when Nicola was doing that with her hand, when she was biting her lip and fixing her dark eyes on Evelyn, and with the soft heat of her hand on her face, and _God._ She closed her eyes, distantly hearing herself moaning as she came around Nicola’s fingers, for the first time in _ages_. The sweetness of climax was so sharp it almost hurt, and she relished every little tremor afterwards, opening her eyes to see Nicola looking down at her. The expression in her eyes was as soft as she had ever seen, making her face look young, and Evelyn blinked away a few surprised tears at a surge of affection that rose up inside her like a spring.

                Nicola pulled her hand away carefully, and Evelyn watched, breathlessly, as she sucked her fingers clean with casual ease, smiling down at her.

                “How was that?” she asked, leaning down to take Evelyn’s face in her hands and kiss her before she could answer. Evelyn licked carefully through her mouth, searching out the taste of herself on Nicola’s tongue, and Nicola made a contented sound against her lips that made her think she was doing the same.

                “Amazing,” she said, and Nicola settled down next to her, unexpectedly cuddling into her side.

                “Good,” she said, reaching up to Evelyn’s hair and drawing out a few curls to toy with. Evelyn turned to face her.

                “You?” she asked, and Nicola snorted.

                “Better than I imagined,” she said. “And I have a very vivid imagination.” Evelyn grinned at her.

                “You spent a lot of time thinking about how this would go, huh?” She looked slightly miffed at this question, but then pulled a lock of Evelyn’s hair towards her and kissed it, pensively, but like it—like Evelyn—was something precious to her. Evelyn swallowed, and leaned forward to kiss her gently.

                “I did,” Nicola said, then shifted, propping herself up on her elbow and seeming to shake herself out of her softness. “I like sex,” she said archly, but she was still smiling a very indulgent and gentle smile.

                “Well good,” Evelyn said. “Because we should have a lot.”

                “Oh yeah?” She gathered her hair together, rolled onto her back, and started idly braiding some of it. “Can I undress you next time? Not that your black t-shirt isn’t devastatingly sexy.” Evelyn shifted, feeling uncomfortable.

                “Nursing makes my breasts hurt sometimes,” she said cautiously.

                “I can be gentle,” Nicola said, and moved so her head was resting on Evelyn’s shoulder. “No pressure.” Evelyn stroked her hair: it was smooth and fine, slipping through her fingers like water, and multicolored even in the less than bright lighting of her quarters.

                “Thanks for being patient,” she said, and Nicola shrugged.

                “Worth it,” she said. “I mean, you’re worth it.” She didn’t look at Evelyn while she spoke, and there was an uncertain shyness in her voice, but the words still gave Evelyn the feeling of being pulled out of darkness into a summer day. She wasn’t sure what to say, so she leaned down and pressed a kiss to Nicola’s hair. They could linger here for a half an hour or so, she figured, before innumerable duties called them away, and put her arm around Nicola, closing her eyes. She felt sleepy and warm, and Nicola would wake her up, if she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I don't know why they get so stupid cute. Desperately trying to keep them in character, hope I succeeded.
> 
> Title from "Momentum" by Vienna Teng. I wanted a cleverer one, but the 'overcome me, baby' line follows immediately after 'burn down the final wall' so I chose this one.


End file.
